Pestilence of Analogous Cosmos
by Kaebuscus
Summary: Sure the worlds of video games are big but what happens when you reach the edge of the map? Can you enter to the other side? Is there even an other side? This is all answered in 'Pestilence of Analogous Cosmos' when Vanellope's curiosity gets the best of her! Not really any ships besides Calhoun and Felix and the Bro-tp of Ralph and Vanellope My first fic just keep that in mind!
1. Chapter 1

Whoever you are: step out of doors tonight,  
Out of the room that lets you feel secure.  
Infinity is open to your sight.  
Whoever you are.  
With eyes that have forgotten how to see  
From viewing things already too well-known,  
Lift up into the dark a huge, black tree  
And put it in the heavens: tall, alone.  
And you have made the world and all you see.  
It ripens like the words still in your mouth.  
And when at last you comprehend its truth,  
Then close your eyes and gently set it free.

-Dana Gioia

The pixelated pool of mud hugged Ralph in a cold fashion yet again. How could such a small puddle stay whole for 30 years? It's not like the majority of it resided on Ralph's clothes. This question always stumped the reluctant giant, but he brushed it off and continued on.

It was Saturday night and the familiar ring of the Arcade closing up was always music to Ralph's ears. His unpleasant chores finished up which meant he would have Sunday all to himself (Considering the arcade was closed on Sundays).

The giant of a man was literally fumbling over his own hands due to pure exhaustion. He just wanted to curl up on his stump and go into hibernation. Nevertheless, he knew better than this, the little candied horror he loved oh so much was bound to show up jumping in all directions full of as much energy as Mentos in Coca-Cola. It was only a matter of time before she would manifest and bluster up a storm. Knowing this, Ralph rested his eyes for a few split seconds before hearing the rasp of a little voice greeting him.

A mass hit his chest, bouncing a couple of times before settling. "Hey Stinkbrain! Waz-up my main man!" Ralph groaned barely able to think through Vanellope's slur of words. "We should get going on _wrecking_ our havoc, big man. I know we have like tonight and all tomorrow but this is some serious business. We need to start as soon as we can! Times a' wastin'!"

"Beat it kid, this Wrecker is pooped." Ralph rolled over to his side, eyes clamped shut.

Vanellope jumped to the heap of garbage near Ralph's head to avoid getting smashed by his bulk of a body. Twisting her head to the side to be eye to eye with Ralph she continues in a singsong tone, "Aw com'on grumpy lumps! How can you resist this opportunity?"

"Like this-" Eyes narrowed, Ralph retorted while alternating to his other side.

"You're no fun anymore. What happened to our old times? Huh?" Vanellope pouted crossing her arms and plopping to the ground in defeat.

Ralph was half asleep, which meant his caution level was on low. "Sorry little Miss Nuisance," eyes forced shut and sounding like he was hyped on root beer he prolonged, "dealing with a personified headache isn't the easiest of things. Plus abolishing a building everyday sure beats racing in a stupid little car. Your job is nothing-" he trailed off, almost on the edge of sleep.

The aura of happiness Vanellope owned had seized. She was a lot quieter than she normally was. "It's not stupid," she whispered sounding distraught. Ralph, unaware that his words hurt her, ignored her utterance. A sound similar to a malfunctioning Mario receiving a coin radiated from Vanellope as she broke up into blue pixels and then reassembled on her feet. "And it sure isn't 'nothing'!" The memory of Vanellope being pushed around by the other racers flaunted in her mind; therefore making her upset to the point of tears. "I don't know why I expect a Bad-Guy like you to be nice," she finished, face flushed with tears, as she glitched to the exit of the game, 'Fix it Felix Jr.'

Ralph sighed and sat up, watching her leave. He didn't say much but the intelligence she yielded made him forget sometimes that she really was just a traumatized kid. He had to thoroughly think about what he was going to say so he wouldn't bring back any bad memories the child possessed. So riddled in exhaustion he figured she would be fine for the night and he would go after her to apologize in the morning. Laying back down he shut his eyes, but he couldn't help but worry about the kid.

* * *

Vanellope was frustrated. Ralph could always top her. He was stronger and older. He seemed to toss away everything she threw at him. While he says something to her and she just gets upset and leaves. He was patient with her and she just wished she could return the favor. She was being a real diaper baby.

The President was lost in her own thoughts, oblivious of where or how long she was walking once she reached her home game. It was dark but the sweet moon highlighted the white of the candy cane trees, giving them a magic glow. But something was different. Something was… _off. _Soon coming to this realization, Vanellope stopped in her tracks. She looked around, every land mark was hidden in shadows and the area she stumbled upon was not recognizable.

She stood in the middle of what looked like a dirt circle. Funny though, Sugar Rush didn't assert any earthly materials; they were always made out of candy. In the very center was an enormous candy can tree. Vanellope couldn't help but notice there was something different with this hierarchy piece of nature. Its trunk twisted into a spiral of the colors teal on black. It almost looked like it was photonegative. You know, when the colors of something are switched to its opposite. The exterior of the dirt circle slowly faded into a black fog in all directions.

A thought of tracking Vanellope's trampled footpath crossed her mind but it was soon found pointless since they were no where in sight. She even noticed that stepping in the dirt made no trail where she was situated. It was almost like this odd region didn't _exist. _She turned on her heels to face the spot her shadow would be casted. _But it wasn't there. _Head pounding due to this large conundrum, the president groaned giving all her weight to the eccentric candy can tree. Hands in her hoodie's pockets and nibbling on one of the jacket's strings Vanellope rested her head on her knees.

Wuuum!

Vanellope shot up after hearing the peculiar sound. Her eyes followed the reverberation only to be greeted by a horizontal ocean like void. It was slowly quivering and captured a color of neon blue. It looked like it continued infinitely up, right and left. Being too thick to see through the gel, Vanellope's curiously got the best of her.

"Mother of monkey milk," the girl gasped, glitching to her feet, as she approached the weird galactic mass. She poked the wall then recoiled in fear. The partition replied with a ripple, similar to water, where she had touched it. Smirking, Vanellope reached her hand farther into the mass only to get stuck.

The president's stomach felt like it was being eaten by a cy-bug. She tugged at her hand in attempt to loosen it, but her appendage was only sucked in more. The accumulation continued to tug on her fragile body until she was completely devoured. "Ralph!" She screamed as she was no more.

**Welp. Sorry it was kind of boring, next chapter will go into more detail. Reviews are appreciated! :) I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get chapter two out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all that favorited, reviewed, and followed my story! :) I'm happy to tell you that Vanellope is alive! And I do appologize for my writing skills, I'm a bit rusty right now. The characters also might be slightly ooc, but oh well! Chapter 1- were for a plot gain and I'm super excited to write chapter 3! Here's 2 for the mean time:**

"My land, Ralph! If you don't wake up soon you're gonna' snooze longer than Snorlax after a Jigglypuff lullaby!" Ralph's eyes flew open to reveal a diminutive, cherry nosed man dressed in blue. Holding his cap to his chest, Felix searched Ralph's eyes with concern, only to be relieved when he saw his associate had showed signs of wakefulness. "By Golly, you had me scared for a moment there brother." Felix half smiled, retreating back to a rack position with his heels up against each other and toes facing outward.

Ralph swabbed his face to delete any lingering sleep, "Thanks for the wake up call Felix." With a friendly wave of his hand, Ralph dismissed Felix. The handy-man gave a humble nod and hopped away, cheeks rosier than roses themselves.

Ralph tumbled tiredly to his feet and stretched vertically like a well rested feline. The absence of a little sugar-rushed girl made him grimace. Sure she was annoying but man was she entertaining. And needless to say, she was his best friend - his 'partner in crime' if you will. So he decided to pay the little guttersnipe a surprise visit even if she was probably expecting it.

Once the lumbering giant reached his favorite princess's —scratch that, president's —castle, he invited himself in. Totally ignoring the monotone greetings of a sour butler, Ralph ventured to Vanellope's room. However, what he found made his heart turn inside out.

Vanellope wasn't there.

* * *

"WOOOW!" The wall spewed out Vanellope on the rival side from where she entered. Once she landed on all fours, Vanellope spat out any blue goo that found its way in her mouth. "This stuff is nasty," the president uttered while examining the wall's slime dripping from her small hand. Whereas the strange substance was absolutely repugnant, it took almost no effort to wipe it off.

Vanellope figured it was a good idea to find out where she wondered to. Now, this place she discovered was odd for it was nothing like her home game, Sugar Rush. Instead of a forest made entirely out of candy she found herself in an evergreen forest. With trees with green bristly whiskers, green vines that decoratively fell from the trees, bushes, brush, you name it. She looked up. The clouds here were outlandish. Weren't they supposed to look like giant cones filled with puffy cotton candy not boring old cotton balls? This place was sure boring. There were even animals bounding around. Little creatures like rabbits, deer, fox and so on.

Vanellope rested her hands behind her to take in the new sight completely. An itchy tickle met her palms which made her jump in shock. The conductors of the itch were quills of emerald hairs that rested on the ground. This world looked vaguely similar to Ralph's game but had a more realistic approach.

Too latched onto the fresh view, Vanellope didn't notice her group of friends flank her.  
"Would you look at that it's the Glitch? Well, this is unfortunate." Vanellope spun around to find herself face to face with Taffyta, licking her swirled lollypop. Next to her stood Rancis and Candle Head followed by the other racers behind them. There current dress differed from the usual candy coated attire. They wore the casual shirts, hoodies, sweats, and pants.

"Wow! I didn't know you guys knew about this place too! Those are some raunchy outfits you guys got on there. Check out it's—" Taffyta's words finally hit Vanellope's fast pacing mind. _It's the Glitch. _Not believing her friend actually said thus, Vanellope played it off as a joke. "Hah good one Taff," she complimented, nudging Taffyta's shoulder as she beamed.

Seeing that Taffyta's, nor any other racers', face didn't alter from its current scowl of disapproval, the President's grin faded. Vanellope let out an anxious chuckle as the other racers took a step closer.

Candle Head stated flatly, eyes not leaving Vanellope's,"Mistakes aren't- "

"-Welcome here," Rancis finished for Candle head. The kids approached Vanellope, each taking a turn to shove and insult their president.

Vanellope let them push her back still locked in a state of shock. What was going on! Vanellope was their president! So why couldn't she stand up to them. This situation brought back recollections in which completely stole all courage she retained. "Guys what are you doing?" Her voice cracked as she was filtered into small blue pixels. A final blow struck her eye resulting in her collapsing to the ground.

"Why don't you kids leave this sweet girl alone?" The racers' attention was grabbed by the familiar but notorious voice. The racers just snickered and chuckled at Vanellope's redeemer's sad attempt to save her. Satisfied with the state they left Vanellope in, the kids walked off obviously feeling no more need to bother the president.

Clothes torn, hair tousled, and wearing a few bruises, Vanellope twisted to examine her savior. The man she saw standing there she would have never expected to come to her aid. And she would rather deal with the racers than what this rescuer had in store for her. She swallowed what she thought was her last breath as the man approached her.

* * *

"Easy there Mama Bear!" Calhoun articulated with a laugh as she gripped Ralph's shoulder, "Don't want to wreck the place more than it already is."

Ralph literally destroyed Sugar Rush in search for Vanellope. Trees were snapped in half and buildings slouched on their sides. Felix was on a frenzy trying to put together everything Ralph destroyed. While the handy man was busy fixing things he made sure his spouse would not let Ralph demolish anything else. And what Sergeant Tamora Calhoun did best was one: exterminate cy-bugs, and two: make the colossal wrecker _'peepee in his big-boy slacks'._

Ralph held his hands at the peek of his head and puffed his chest in and out in order to gain control of his temper again. "Wreck-it," Calhoun sat on a gum drop rock and had her legs crossed over each other on another across from her, "what I think would suit you best is a walk with those stubby legs of yours over in that direction. Just you and your thoughts, soldier." She raised her hands together then moved them apart in a circular direction to stimulate a sarcastic outlook. "Maybe then you could wrangle that ugly temper of yours."

Without a word, he got up and walked to the forest of Candy Canes. _Oh-oh-oh, a word that rhymes with wrangle and starts with an 'S' would really help my temper if I could do that to you right now._ Ralph thought furnishing Calhoun with a smug glare. He shook his skull to clear his mind. Trying to focus on his walk and not the current problem, Ralph paid no attention to where he sauntered.

He maybe walked a good few hours before noticing how far he'd gone. Ralph looked around himself and found a dirt circle surrounding him. A huge inverted Candy Cane tree hovered over him. It was so big it even made him feel small. A sudden sensation of frustration flooded through the wrecker and he consequently pummeled at the mammoth tree. With just one cuff the tree fell down.

Ralph moaned and fell to his knees, face in his hands. "I need to find her," Ralph insisted, but his attention was soon pilfered to a noise that sounded like lighting cutting a tree in half. To his surprise the candy tree fell right on top of a gel like wall. It sliced through the coagulate like butter.

_Wow how didn't I notice this massive thing?_ He thought, looking the wall up and down, hands on his hips. What he noticed next really puzzled his mind. On the side within Sugar Rush the fallen piece of nature was a plain old Candy Cane tree. But on the other side of the wall, it was the top of an evergreen tree.

Ralph slowly stepped over the fallen tree and into the new green realm. He looked around at his surroundings but his attention stopped right in front of him. A few feet ahead of the giant sat Turbo with a beaten up Vanellope in his hands. This made Ralph angry._ Very angry. _

**Hm. Turbo. And Ralph. Breathing the same air. Something tells me this won't end well. (no this is not one of those Turbo x Vanellope fics! ) So if you haven't guessed it already, the blue wall is the shield at the edge of a map when you play videogames. Maybe the player can't enter it but who said a character couldn't? More about the other side will be revealed in the next chapter**

**hope you liked it! If you have any ideas where I should go with this, let me know! I seriously don't know what I'll do after chapter 3 haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such the long wait! I've been busy with school and family issues. But I also have an ask Ralph blog going if you'd like to look at that. It's askadmiralunderpants on tumblr**

Chapter 3:

Ralph stood between the splintered gel walls. His chest heaved similar to a bull when it targets the color red. All attention the wrecker held was focused on his projectile Turbo in front of him. Eyes narrowed, teeth bared, and fists clenched, Ralph approached the tyrant with an incensed gate.

"You!" Ralph snarled as he pointed a giant digit at Turbo, "I thought I got rid of you!"

Turbo gawked at Ralph in shock far too long to comprehend anything the giant had said. "Wait but I thought I got rid of yo- " The pale yellow eyes of the racer widened as Ralph picked him up, enormous hands wringing his small grey neck. Sure the racer was confused, but he had more important things on his mind like trying to breathe through Ralph's death grip.

Turbo fiddled with his neck and his legs flailed in thin air but the clutch of Ralph did not loosen any less; if anything, it tightened. Ralph found this to be a great time to pull the tyrant closer to his face. Now being nose to nose, the wrecker decided to deliver his message.

"By Litwak himself, I've had enough of you, you blundering pest!" Ralph rumbled, Turbo's face growing a shade of purple.

A tug at Ralph pants.

" Oh-oh-oh! You're going to be nothing but a pixel when I'm done with you." Ralph arched his head forward, seizing Turbo's neck so tight his arms chattered.

A squeaky voice called Ralph's name and continually tugged at his pants.

Vanellope persisted on grabbing Ralph's attention but it was drowned out by his antagonism. "Ralph stop!" She shouted, throwing herself against his leg. Ralph looked down at the girl, eyes still in slits. But he brushed it off and turned back to his victim.

A new and weird vibe called Ralph its home ever since he entered that strange world. It was a feeling of abhorrence, ruthlessness, and anger. Normally Ralph hated getting his hands dirty or even coming near to threatening someone. But now. Now it felt different. After he crossed that barrier he had a rising urge to demolish everything and everyone. The thing is, this feeling wasn't the same as when he wrecks the pent house for a living. This feeling was an unstable flurry of rage. It was all a blur to him.

Finally Vanellope's words broke his mental barrier when she squawked, "He's not a bad guy Ralph! Put him down!" Ralph's fingers untied and his head felt like a malfunctioning static television. What just happened?

Turbo hit the ground with a big thud, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Head hanging from his fragile boney shoulders and all appendages on the ground for support, the ex-tyrant coughed in thick and rippled fits. Once his lungs gulped down an adequate amount of air he turned over and rested on his rear, also regaining a bit of serenity. When seeing the old racer so hurt, Vanellope wanted to check if he was okay. However, she knew if she left Ralph's side she'd give him the advantage to strike a more fatal blow.

Ralph's grimace stayed fastened on the struggling Turbo. He had this itch pushing himself to finish Turbo off. Not to mention, there was also a curt influential whisper in his mind divulging him on.

_ Finish him._

He tried to think about Vanellope in attempt to ignore the voice. But it did nothing but make his temper of a storm grow.

_ Look what he did to her. Finish him._

Ralph's nostrils flared and his fingers twitched restlessly.

_Put him out of his misery. Finish him._

Vanellope gawked up at Ralph, giving him a concerned countenance.

"Still has the temper of a villain." Turbo murmured through his hectic coughs.

**_ Finish him! Do it! Do it now!_**

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ralph growled taking a step closer to the wounded Turbo only to be pulled back by Vanellope gripping his hand.

"Ralph can you at least let him talk?" Vanellope snapped, glancing up at Ralph. With those words Ralph shook off his anger and plopped down to calm himself. He picked up Vanellope and held her close to him. He wasn't going to let Turbo lay a finger on this girl even if he wasn't a 'bad guy'. Still giving off a puckered brow, Ralph waited for Turbo to say something. Turbo stayed silent so Vanellope spoke up. "You know that wall back there Ralph?"

Ralph nodded.

"Well that's supposedly the edge of Sugar Rush," she spun around so she was facing the giant, "I've heard about places like this and on this side of the wall is all the rough draft version's of our games right? And it's not just Sugar Rush, it's all of the arcade but it rough draft form. So technically, we're in a parallel universe." Vanellope searched Ralph's face but he wasn't quite following. He didn't want to admit it, but the kid was smarter than him at times. Vanellope looked around trying to find the right words, "Which means-"

"Which means I'm not the Turbo you 'got rid of.'" The Turbo draft hissed while standing up and dusting off his hands. "And which gives you no right to assume I am like the Turbo from your universe."

_He's lying._

Ralph pulled Vanellope closer into him protectively as he rumbled "Why don't you prove it then before you become a skid-mark." He pointed to his foot and intensified his glare to show emphasis.

"Ralphhh.." Vanellope extended his name sounding displeased. In all honesty, she treated her giant best friend like a pet. She tries all the time to discipline him like a dog.

Turbo looked at Vanellope then at Ralph and chuckled, "Let me tell you story, you better get situated, because it's a long one…"

**Annddddd It ends here. It was getting long, and I wanted to save the back story for next chapter. Omg I'm sorry that was a horrible chapter it went no where. I just. Wow. I'll go away now. Feel free to tell me what you think should happen!**


End file.
